dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter
The Hunter was a minor character whose history plays a role in the fourth'' Dark Parables'' game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. He was an adept hunter whose role in rescuing a young girl from a wolf ultimately led to the founding of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. The Hunter is based on the lumberjack/hunter from Little Red Riding Hood. Appearance and Personality The Hunter was tall and broad-shouldered, with short hair and a beard. The Hunter was a kind-hearted man. He willingly took on the danger to save the life of a young, orphaned girl, who he later trained and took in as his own so they can hunt mist wolves together. History The Hunter was out hunting one day when he encountered a wolf about to eat a young girl. The wolf had already consumed the girl's grandmother, but the Hunter arrived in time to prevent further loss of life. The Hunter used his smarts to slay the beast. He dug a hole and covered it with sticks, then used a wolf call to lure the wolf into the trap he'd made. Once trapped, the wolf was easy enough to kill with arrows. After the wolf was taken care of, there was still the matter of the young orphan he'd rescued. The Hunter took the girl, named Isabella, in and raised her as his own. He built a home for them high up in the trees, where he trained her to be an adept hunter in her own right. The two remained in the woods they loved, keeping people safe from the dangers lurking within. The Hunter eventually fell prey to a pack of wolves. In time, a statue was built in the hideout, besides the meeting hall, to honor him and his role in rescuing and training Isabella, the original Red Riding Hood Sister. The statue still stands there today next to the grandmother memorial. Powers and Abilities * Archery: Relationships * Isabella (adopted daughter, deceased) * Bad Wolf (enemy, deceased) Relevant Parables The First Red Riding Hood (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) A long, long time ago, a young girl named Isabella set off for the forest to visit her grandma. Wearing her favorite red riding hood while humming a happy tune, she skipped down the forest path. As she entered her grandma's house, a wolf suddenly sprang out, slaying her grandmother. Shocked, she tried to escape, only to find that the wolf was too fast for her. As death loomed over Isabella, a hunter miraculously appeared, defeating the wolf and saving the girl's life. Feeling pity for Isabella, who had just lost the last of her family, the hunter adopted her. Desiring to become stronger to prevent future tragedies, Isabella asked the hunter for training. She soon became a skillful and powerful warrior and spent many happy days patrolling with the hunter. Years passed, until one day, the hunter was slain by a pack of voracious wolves. Devastated, Isabella vowed to carry the hunter's legacy, to keep the forest safe and to protect the weak from harm. Gallery hideout hunter.jpg|Statue of the Hunter in the Sisters' Hideout, The Red Riding Hood Sisters rrs hunter statue.jpg|Close Up of Hunter Statue, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Huntsman_defeated_wolf.jpg|Depiction of Hunter defeating wolf in puzzle, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Isabella parable.jpg|Hunter featured in "Little Red Riding Hood" Parable image Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Unnamed People Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Fathers Category:Allies Category:Humans